


Matchmaking Schemes

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Professor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: It started with a smile. It left many students exchanging questioning glances. Some rolled their eyes. Others cooed. But most importantly, it led to the most important question of all: what was going on between their Professors Weasley and Granger.In which a group of Hogwarts students attempts to get their professors together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Matchmaking Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven August 2020 Roll-a-Drabble. Pairing was Bill x Hermione and the trope was Professor/Teacher AU
> 
> I hope this story is a little humorous. It's also inspired by a prompt (which I can't find right now), but the gist is that Character A and B are secretly in a relationship and other people think they'd be cute together and try to set them up. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It started with a smile. 

It left many students exchanging questioning glances. Some rolled their eyes. Others cooed. 

But most importantly, it led to the most important question of all: what was going on between their Professors Weasley and Granger. 

Professor Weasley taught NEWT level Charms. Professor Granger taught Ancient Runes, both of which were held in the same corridor. 

That meant more often than not, Professors Weasley and Granger would walk to breakfast together, or walk back to their classrooms together, and walk to dinner together. 

Noel Lewis was adamant they fancied each other. Or at least Professor Weasley fancied Professor Granger. 

Westergaard was sure it was the other way around. 

Fawcett stated whether or not they fancied each other or not, they were obviously meant to be because they had so much in common. 

They were both brilliant. Had been the top of their class. Brave. Loyal. They just seemed to get along so well. 

The group of sixth and seventh years were determined to get them together. 

First step: get them to notice each other. 

Raylee Hayes left a small note on Prof. Weasley’s desk that read;  _ Do you think we can meet up. I’d like some book recommendations. _

It was signed  _ Hermione _ , of course. 

Meanwhile, Yu Ishida left a note on Prof. Granger’s desk with a short note that simply said;  _ you looked great today!  _

That evening, they didn’t notice anything different between Professors Weasley and Granger. Disappointed, they agreed to meet after dinner at the library to reevaluate. 

The next move was little gifts and longer notes. During the next Hogsmeade visit Fawcett picked up some candy from Honeydukes and Elliott Wood bought some publications that would probably interest their professors. 

A bright Tuesday morning, they left a small parcel of coconut clusters on Prof. Granger’s desk. 

Friday afternoon, they left a copy of Collective Charms on Prof. Weasley’s desk. 

And yet, there was no difference that evening at dinner. Back to the library, they went. 

In the library, they gathered around a small square table and went over their plans and drafting out new letters, new present ideas. 

Unbeknownst to them, Prof. Longbottom had walked by and overheard their matchmaking schemes. 

# # #

“Wait,” Bill scratched the side of his head, “that’s what this is all about?” 

Hermione chuckled under her breath, while Neville hid a grin. 

“They’re trying to set us up,” Hermione reasoned. She turned to Bill. “Well, that explains the odd notes and the presents.” 

Bill leaned back, resting his arm along the back of the loveseat. “Should we tell them?” 

Hermione quirked a brow. “That we’re already together?” 

Bill nodded. 

Hermione crossed one leg over the other. “I kind of want to see how far they’ll take this.” 

Neville sputtered into his drink. 

Bill grinned. “I like the way you’re thinking.” 


End file.
